P-P-P-Prom
by OnlyWantLoveIfIt'sTorture
Summary: A quick Flaming Arrow Modern!AU fic for my secret santa edge-fo-eternity! Prom is coming up and everyone is in a frenzy for dates, even Odin and Ava are wondering who to go with. So Maggie decides to interfere. (slight mentions of Gil/Maggie also.)


"A-Ava." A voice said in her ear.

"Mmm?" Ava muttered staring forward.

"A-Ava!" The voice shouted. The small girl jumped and snapped her attention to her left.

"Whaaat!" She shouted at the taller boy. Odin Arrow, the thorn in her side.

"We h-have class now... D-dummy." He muttered.

"Huh?" she said confused. "Oh. Oh right." She looked around the empty hallway she'd been sitting in, TITAN High School. Home of the, you guessed it, Titans. Ava and Odin shared their first period class, and he often had to snap her out of daydreams.

"C-come on willya?" He said starting to drag her through the crowded hall. Busy hallways always made her nervous. Her heart would beat a million miles a minute, and the weight of the world was crushing her. But, Odin was there... Her only lifeline. Damn him.

"H-hey..." Odin stopped suddenly and Ava walked straight into him.

"What?" She demanded rubbing her nose.

"D-did you know that p-prom was coming up?" he asked looking at a glittery paper sign.

"Yes Odin. People in _China _know prom is coming up." Ava scoffed.

"Are you g-going?" he asked starting to tug her along again.

"You're just all over the place today..." Ava groaned trying to keep up with his long legs.

"A-are you?" He asked.

"It's not like anyone asked me." Ava shrugged. The two arrived at the classroom and stopped in front of the door.

"W-we could go to-together." Odin suggested. Ava squeaked and turned a bright shade of red. Odin looked confused, until realization washed over him.

"I-I-I me-me-meant y-you and m-m-me and Mag-Maggie." He stammered more than usual also a shade of red.

"Oh!" Ava breathed. She felt a little disappointed, but she'd never admit it. "Yeah maybe." she pushed the door open and waved to the teacher. Miss Ranunculae waved at the two as they took their seats next to each other.

"She'll probably want to bring a date though..." Ava sighed. "She wouldn't be caught dead with two losers like us." Odin punched her playfully on the shoulder.

"S-speak for yourself l-loser." He laughed.

"Ah shut up. If anyone's a loser here it's you Mister 'I wear a beanie in the summer'" Ava said snatching the black bit of cloth from his head.

"H-hey!" He shouted trying to grab it back. Ava placed it firmly on her head and poked her tongue out.

"Hat hair." She teased. Odin snatched the hat and Ava's hair flew everywhere in a staticy mess.

"N-now who's h-hat hair."

"Still you." Ava pointed out smoothing her hair down with her hands. The door flew open and in walked Maggie looking like a million bucks as usual.

"Miss R, my dad says hi. Again." She rolled her eyes as she walked past flinging into the seat in front of Ava.

"What the hell is wrong with your hair?" She asked turning in her seat.

"Good morning to you as well Magnolia." Ava huffed.

"Yeah yeah, morning. You weren't wearing that flea ridden thing he calls a hat were you?" She asked shooting a look at Odin.

"I-I don't have f-fleas!" Odin shouted at her. Everyone in the room turned to the trio in the back, and Ava slumped down in her chair.

"I'm sure you don't have fleas Mr. Arrow. If you don't mind I'd like to finish calling roll please..." Miss Ranunculae said sweetly. Maggie snickered in her seat at Odin's embarrassment while Odin glared.

"Hey Maggie, what are your plans for prom?" Ava asked softly.

"Prom?" She asked. "Oh I'm working on that..." She said a sly look. Ava and Odin shared a look urging the other to ask, but Maggie spoke on her own

"You know that senior boy? The religious one?" She asked.

"You m-mean the cr-crazy one?" Odin asked. Maggie narrowed her eyes at him.

"So he has a few faults, big deal he's cute!" She defended.

"So Gil asked you to prom?" Ava asked. Maggie scratched her head.

"Well... Uh... Not yet." She frowned. "But he will!"

"Pfft." Odin scoffed. "S-sure he will."

"Yeah well at least I can get a date!" Maggie hissed defensively. The two began the usual bickering as Ava tried to keep them quiet.

"Guy c'mon please stop fighting." She sighed waving her hands in a 'keep it down motion' "You sure are attracting a lot of attention..." She said nervously. The two froze mid battle and realized people were staring at not just them but Ava too.

"What are you looking at!" Maggie said shifting her anger.

"Y-yeah mind your own b-business." Odin growled in Ava's defense. Everyone shifted uncomfortably under their harsh stares and turned away.

"And for your information I _can _get a date." Odin said more level headed than before. Maggie scoffed and turned in her chair.

"Matter of f-fact I've got a p-plan..." He said glancing at Ava quickly.

"Huh?" Ava said meeting his eyes "You do? Really? Who are you going to ask? Oh that's so exciting Odin! Is it going to be romantic?" Ava said her starry eyes getting wider and wider.

"H-hey quit playing tw-twenty qu-questions you'll s-see later." He told her folding his arms over his chest.

"Okay. Well whoever you ask they sure are lucky..." Ava said folding herself up in her scarf. Odin just sighed a quick 'y-yeah' and kept quiet the rest of class.

After class Maggie tugged Odin back from a confused Ava and stared at him.

"So what's the plan, beanie boy? Are you going to ask her to prom or not?" She demanded her green nails digging deep into his arm.

"Who?" He asked pretending not to know.

"Hey don't who me! You know exactly who! I mean Ava!"

"What about me?" She asked coming closer.

"Avaaaaaa! Heeeeeey! We were just talking about... Well... Nevermind what we were talking about-, I think I left my pen in the classroom could you go get it for me?" Maggie asked her.

"Yeah sure..." Ava said happily.

"Awesome thanks Ava you're a life saver." Maggie patted her head and watched her leave.

"Y-you didn't forget your p-pen." Odin grunted.

"So what, she'll realize I didn't forget it and come back. So spill the beans, what's the deal with your dumb plan?" She said poking him in the chest. He pushed her hand away.

"I'm not asking Ava to prom, got it?" He sighed.

"Really?" Maggie crossed her arms.

"Really." He confirmed.

"Well you aren't studying so you're a dirty rotten liar." Maggie pointed out.

"Hey! No I'm not! I'm not lying!" He defended quickly.

"Yeah yeah alright. Then I'll just tell this whole hallway that you're in love with Ava."

"Y-you wouldn't..." Odin glared. Maggie took a deep breath and opened her mouth wide.

"Odin Arrow loves-, Mmph mmm!" Odin slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Sh-shut up!" He snapped his large hand covering her mouth. His face was growing redder and redder by the minute as more people stared.

"Mmm mm mmmm mmph mhhh!" Maggie said. Odin breathed a sigh and removed his hand.

"W-what?"

"See you doooo love her!" Maggie teased loudly.

"S-stop talking! O-okay so I w-was going to a-ask her... It's not a big deal." He huffed.

"Maggie I couldn't find your pen." Ava said walking over to the pair.

"Yeah I uh... Found it... I guess. Sorry about that." Maggie lied.

"That's alright. What did you two talk about anyway?" Ava asked curiously.

"Weather."

"Homework." They both spoke at the same time.

"Err... Well... Homework about... The weather..." Maggie fumbled. "Meteorology."

"I didn't know you guys were learning about meteorology in science class... We're still learning about volcanoes..." The two smiled down at Ava as she talked on about volcanos and magma until the bell rang.

"Oh! That's the bell, well I guess I'll see you at lunch!" Ava said brightly.

"Y-yeah... S-see you." Odin said waving slightly to her fading figure.

"Get some lover boy." Maggie said elbowing his ribcage.

"S-shut up!" He demanded.

"So when are you going to do it?" Maggie asked her tray clattering down on the table.

"I d-dunno. W-would you leave m-me alone?" Odin hissed.

"Ava's cute you know... Never know when someone might decide to ask her themselves..." Maggie sang. Odin pushed his peas around the tray a scowl gracing his features.

"Hey Odin, what'd those peas do to you?" Ava asked her tray sliding up next to his.

"N-nothing..." He grumbled.

"Where Gil?" Ava asked curiously.

"Bible Study." Maggie and Odin said in perfect unison. Ava nodded and stared at the poorly made hamburger on her tray.

"You guys think after graduation we'll get to eat good for once?" Ava frowned picking at the bun.

"Hopefully..." Maggie sighed tearing open her milk. An awkward silence settled over the three students, but it was shortly broken by Maggie's shrill voice.

"What's what!?" She shouted out. "Oh coming! Sorry guys someone just called my name gotta go bye!" She said quickly jumping up. As she walked away she scowled at Odin mouthing 'ask her.' He rolled his eyes.

"Did you hear someone call her?" Ava asked looking around.

"N-no..." He sighed.

"So did you think about prom some more?" Ava asked as if reading his mind.

"N-no!" He shouted nervously. Ava recoiled away from the sound of his booming voice and he began to stammer for the words to apologize.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-so so-so-sorr-sorry."

"Odin, it's okay you just scared me a little." Ava said trying to calm him down. "Maybe you and I will just skip prom?" She offered.

"Uh..." Odin said absently. "M-maybe... C-can you me-meet me a-after school? I-in the par-king lot?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. I just have to pick up some papers from Principal Six first." She smiled. Odin's heart skipped a beat. Her smile, her hair, her smell. She was perfect and he was a stuttering mess.

"Odin?" Ava piped up. "You got all... Dark." Her tiny hand clutched his and he let out a sigh. This wasn't the time to bag on himself.

"F-fine." He choked with a nod "J-just meet m-me."

"Yeah alright but-," Odin slid out of his chair and left Ava sitting mouth hanging open alone. "Hey! I wasn't done talking! I-, Oh forget it." She grumbled picking up her things and marching in the other direction.

"Here you are principle Six..." Ava set the stack of papers on their desk with a huff.

"Thank you Miss Ire... I thought we talked about your... Unnatural hair." Ava stiffened.

"But I told you this is natural! It's just... Reddish." Ava said tugging at her locks.

"Yes, as you've said. And I suppose your friend Magnolia's is just 'greenish' then?" Ava hesitated, she had a point.

"Well uh... Nice talking to you!" Ava said hurrying away.

"Why can't that girl be more like her nice little friend, Marverde."

"T-that's it... Sh-she's not coming..." Odin groaned. "S-she hat-hates my g-guts and she's not c-coming..." Odin was pacing around his brothers truck in the parking lot. It was a nice truck, an older model he wasn't allowed to drive it often. His brother was always worried he was going to wreck it again. Long story, freshman year, Maggie lost her temper and Odin swerved off the road. Gil patched them up at his place, the injuries weren't too bad, and everyone parted at unlikely friends.

"Hi Odin!" a voice behind him squeaked.

"Eh!?" Odin was violently snapped out of his thoughts and he turned to the small girl who just scared the living daylights out of him. "Oh... A-ava it's you." She smiled up at him.

"Scare ya?" She asked sweetly.

"A l-little yeah..." He confessed rubbing his neck.

"You're such a nerd." Ava laughed. "Why did you want me to come out to the parking lot?" Ava asked looking around the almost empty strip of pavement.

"W-well... I-I wanted t-to do this w-without st-stuttering." Odin was almost shaking now, but he had to remind himself to stay calm. "S-so... Here g-goes." He choked. He took a deep breath and squinted his eyes.

"Ava will you go to prom with me!" She flinched at his loud voice and he smacked his face. "O-oh man... I-I didn't me-mean to y-y-y-yell... I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-o s-s-s-sorry." He said fidgeting. Ava stared at him her mouth hanging open as she shuffled around putting his hands first through his hair, then scratching his neck, then shoving them deep in his pocket.

"O-oh t-th-the f-f-flowers!" He ducked into the truck and came back with a bouquet in hand. "I-I know you l-like flowers... S-s-so I got ro-roses." He held out the red and purple roses to her. She reached out silently and took the flowers.

"T-th-the red m-mean l-love... B-because that's your favorite c-color..." He said pointing at the red flower. "A-and the purple me-mean love at f-first sight... T-that's my favorite color." He didn't mention black was actually his favorite color, purple was second to that. He wasn't about to give Ava dead looking roses.

"I-I re-really like you A-Ava..." He told her. "S-s-so will y-you?" He asked. Ava still hadn't said anything, she was just staring at Odin stunned. Then she stared at the flowers.

"I don't... I don't know what to say!" She gasped. "I mean... Of course I know what to say! I mean... Yes! Yes I'll go to prom with you, of course I'll go to prom with you! But... I mean... Why?" She asked looking up at him.

"W-what?" He asked furrowing his brow.

"Why... Why do you want to go with me?" She asked. "I mean why are you interested in me?"

"A-Ava..." Odin said slowly. He reached down and took her small hand into his. "I-I'm asking b-because I l-like you... A-and because M-Maggie m-m-might kill me if I d-don't." He smiled.

"You... You like me?" She asked.

"Th-that's what I j-just said Firefly." Odin smirked letting go of her hand to pat her head. Ava flung herself onto Odin's chest and wrapped her free arm around him, the other still clutching the flowers.

"I like you too..." She whispered into his chest. Odin took his great big arms and lifter her off the ground in a bear hug.

"Odin, you're squishing the flowers!" She trying to wiggle her way out.

"S-sorry." He said setting her back on the ground. "H-how about I g-give you a ride h-home?" He offered pointing to the truck.

"Yeah sure. As long as you promise not to crash again." Ava laughed.

"It was one time!"

**~AND THEY RODE AWAY INTO THE SUNSET THE END! Okay so basically this is sooooo late, but it's here now! Merry (late) Christmas edge-fo-eternity! You said you like flaming arrow and I attempted to deliever! I hope you like this fluffly lil ficlet thing! **


End file.
